


Morning

by vocalline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, aka thigh fucking, bc WHY NOT?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalline/pseuds/vocalline
Summary: it’s not a guessing game, not anymore…
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 51





	Morning

The mornings when they don’t have schedules are the best mornings. The dorms are mostly quiet, save for the comings and goings of a few early risers. The bedroom door opens and shuts quietly.

Eyes still closed, Taeil smiles sleepily against his pillow, feeling his mattress shake as Donghyuck crawls into bed, burrowing under the blanket with him.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck whines softly, nuzzling into the back of Taeil’s neck, working his hands under the back of Taeil’s t-shirt fingertips skimming sleep-warm skin.

It’s not a guessing game, not anymore, it hasn't been for a long time, and Donghyuck’s mouth is soft when Taeil rolls to his back, hands tangling into Donghyuck’s hair. They kiss until they’re breathless and rocking together, until it’s hot and stuffy under the blankets.

Donghyuck is grinning, sliding his hands down Taeil’s sides, hooking fingers in his pajamas, and tugging, Taeil lifting his hips to help. Then Donghyuck is spitting into his palm and curling his fingers around, and the first stroke is slow and dirty, Taeil thrusting into it.

It’s Donghyuck’s teeth sinking into Taeil’s lower lip, his thumb flicking hard against the tip of Taeil’s cock that makes heat explode outward from his spine as he gasps, hips jerking up as he comes over Donghyuck’s hand.

Donghyuck swipes his hand down the inside of Taeil’s thigh and Taeil almost wants to wrinkle his nose and tell Donghyuck exactly how gross that is until he notices how dark Donghyuck’s eyes are as he lifts his hand, licking a stray spatter off his wrist.

Taeil barely gets Donghyuck’s pants around his thighs before Donghyuck is pushing his hips forward, and his cock slides against the smooth inside of Taeil’s thighs.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck breathes, head rolling back, and Taeil does the only thing he can think of just then and tenses his thighs. Donghyuck bites into his own lip, hand curling around the back of Taeil’s thigh as he jerks his hips forward, and it’s wet and warm, Taeil’s come slicking the way for his quick thrusts.

Taeil gets a hand around the back of Donghyuck’s head, dragging him for a kiss, muffling the strangled sounds he’s making. He can feel the twitch of Donghyuck’s cock and presses his thighs that much closer together. Donghyuck’s mouth falls open, ragged cry spilling into Taeil’s mouth as he comes thick and hot against Taeil’s skin.

Donghyuck is still panting as he pulls away, rolling onto his back. “Sticky,” he whines. He wriggles out of his t-shirt and wipes most of the mess away before stuffing the shirt under the pillow on his bed and fixing his pants.

Taeil huffs out a laugh, pulling his pants back up before he flattens Donghyuck to the mattress. “I’m still sleepy,” he says and pulls the sheets back over them.

Donghyuck just smiles, Taeil’s hand splayed over the line of his hip just under his pajamas as they settle in for a little more sleep.

  
  



End file.
